Our Movie
by greenpanic6
Summary: Alred decides to make a movie about America with his states. only they kinda don't like each other. all states or OC's of mine. I'm trying to have them all but there a lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic in which Alfred and his states try to make a movie. Sounds easy right?

As usual I don't own Hetalia

Alfred Jones was always thought that his movies were very bad ass. So he came up with the idea to make a movie to show what America was about. He wanted all his states to help. He thought it was a good idea. His states sometimes didn't really get along. They all had ideas and wanted the movie in there own state.

"So guys where should we have the movie?"

"In California!" shouted the golden haired actor.

"No there has been to many movies in California lets do it somewhere else." said Idaho.

"He's right let's do it in New York." he yelled.

"No way everything is set there it should be Louisiana because it would really help me I'm still rebuilding."

"What if it is on economics it should be Michigan!"

"Michigan? Nevada."

"You had Ocean's Elven." Maryland told him.

"No it needs to be in Texas so I can refund my hurricane fund!" Texas shoot his gun in the air.

"Dude weapons are not cool we should ban them." California stated.

"Ban guns! No way what will I hunt with make the movie in Alaska."

"Hunting is not cool. We should eat tofu."

"Shut up ya sissy, make the movie in Alabama."

"No, no Wisconsin I will give you free cheese."

"Ok that is nice, but what about Kansas."

"Look, Wizard of Oz freak we going to do it in Jersey!" Alfred could see where this was going.

"Look everyone I think we should do the movie in state that doesn't get a lot of attention-"

"Like Mississippi."

"No, Ohio!"

"Guys can we stop yelling?"

"Why can't we do the movie in all the states?"suggested Pennsylvania.

"We don't have the money-"

"Then lets do it in Minnesota."

"No New Mexico. The aliens are there!"

"I think,",spoke up South Carolina, "that all the thirteen original colonies should be out because they are known for that."

"Yeah I ah gree." said Miss. Georgia.

"Will then I think that all the Southern states should be out because of Gone With The Wind." retaliated Vermont.

"I think Alfred should make the decision." Hawaii said.

"Why him I used to be my own country!" Texas raised his gun.

Washington who was still dressed in grugde style attire said, " No way man you always talk with your guns.

"Then I still think Arizona. We can vote."

"Guys, I kinda agree that would be best." of course everyone voted for themselves.

"I think we should have Mexico vote." Arizona said.

"Why?" America was confused.

"Because he would gives an honest opinion."

"Yeah, I like that idea just do it tomorrow morning." Texas said.

"Why Tomorrow?" questioned Tenseness.

"No reason." his face reddening.

"Ok then I think that Canada guy should vote." Minnesota shouted.

"No way! We agreed on Mexico!" yelled New Mexico.

"Guys! Calm down." they looked around as the Dakota brothers were trying to choke each other.

"Ok will doing the movie in state like-" Alfred was cut off by Wyoming.

"Me!"Wyoming shouted only to be shut up by Oregon.

"Me!" the west coast state said.

"What about Nebraska were the most American!"

"I thought it was Oklahoma?"

"It should be Montana."

"No Missouri!"

"Kentucky! Kentucky!"

"Shut chicken boy! It is all about West Virgina!"

"Iowa!" someone yelled.

"New Hampshire baby!"

So where will this movie be? I'm not even sure! And who should get disqualified? I tried to put all the states in there but I know I missed some I tried. Or at least there location. What happen if some states decide to pull the old session? Will some states get outside help from the boarding countries?


	2. Chapter 2

So in this chapter I'm sure I at least mentioned very state. I described I think many of them. In the next chapter the states that got the least attention will get the most. I'd like to thank everyone for there ideas and helpful advice. Also I think there will be some state slash. I'm not sure what couples yet.

* * *

Alfred had sent all the states to there rooms. They were at his house in Washington D.C. This was not going as planned. But today was another day.

* * *

A platinum blond boy looked himself over in the mirror. He combed his hair over one of the light blue eyes. This was Alaska. A former part of Russia. He even had a Russian name he kept,Vladimir. It was early about six in the morning but he was an early riser. He walked to the other end of the house to wake his friend up. He opened the door to Texas's room. The brunette was asleep. On his bed were a bunch of guns. Alaska shook his head. "Alex? Wakey wakey!" Texas made a grunt and shoved Alaska's pale hand away. "Vlad?" green pecan tree leaf colored eyes shoot open.

"Yep it is I." he smiled down at the bed.

"What do you want? It is fucking early."

"I was thinking about this movie stuff. You know the both of us have money to make our own movie. We should do it together."

"Yeah, but it can't be just us we have to help the other states. At least Louisiana, Mississippi, and Florida."

"Yeah, I was thinking that we make a disaster flick set off by global warming that causes a freak blizzard and giant hurricane!" he said enthusiastically.

"That sounds cool." the sleepiness was going away.

* * *

New Mexico and Arizona had just rushed into Utah's room and took him to Colorado's room. Colorado woke up to his door being flung open. "What is this!" the red head shouted.

"Quiet Graham. You wanna wake the whole house?" Arizona whispered to the red head.

"Where am I?" Utah asked.

"Look I have the best idea for a movie we make a scifi about how aliens attack and then we have to raise guardians of the earth to save us!"New Mexico said very dramatically.

"What?" Colorado was very confused. "Julian I guess that sounds good? John?"

Utah picked himself and said, "Sure. What about you Greg?"

Arizona happily nodded. Then jumped on Colorado's bed as did everyone else. The four corner states were happy they had a good idea.

"And I came up with the idea!" New Mexico shouted happily. His choppy dark hair bounced around his turquoise couldn't be seen. Arizona just laughed. He to had rather dark brown hair cut short and spiked up. His eyes were like a cactus plant. Colorado finally laughed too. The movie seemed like a good idea. He had red hair and blue Grey eyes. Utah was laying and wanted to go back to sleep his eyes were like his precious salt lake. His hair a dirty blond.

* * *

New York and New Jersey were at the kitchen table. Staring daggers at each other. The New Yorker never liked New Jersey.

"Whata ya lookin at Shaun?"

"Nothin, Nick." New Jersey answered him. New York's blues eyes were like lasers. They met New Jersey's own black lethal eyes. When Massachusetts walked in.

"Sos I was thinkin we are gonna dos the movie at my place." John said.

"What!" they both shouted.

"Yeah you see I got a new green screen-"

"I don't care if yua got a black screen it going to in New York!"

"New Jersey!"

"Shut the fuck it so not happening dream on Shaun!" New York slammed his fist on the table.

"Look I have the best movie stuff besides that dick California! It makes sense logically!"

"Just shut the fuck it'll be over my dead ass body!" Jersey yelled strangles of long unkempt auburn hair fell.

"Dead beat!" Massachusetts was getting angrier why couldn't anyone here listen to reason? He ran a hand through his sandy hair closing his amber eyes. He still noticed the two other New England states going at it when suddenly they flipped the table over. Massachusetts fell and through a chair in there general direction.

* * *

In another part of the house a blond state put a pillow over his head to shield himself from the noise. This was Louisiana. He had blond hair to his shoulders and brown infectious chocolate eyes that lit up when he smiled. The door opened. "Hey, Lou?" it was Mississippi. The state with a ruddy complexion had his dark blond hair cut short to his head. He had eyes just like the river that the state shared a name with. "Lou what was that?"

"I don't know. I have headache I bet it's that stupid California." he held his head. Why did he drink so much? That right when Utah questioned him he said that he was the party state.

"So about the movie. Alex has an idea."

"Oh, what?" his interest peeked.

"He and Alaska want to make a movie with us and Florida." as if by some weird way Florida came in.

"What! We are making our own movie!" Florida was loud Lou thought. To loud.

"Yes now be quiet I have a headache." Florida looked at him with the dark eyes. He was rather tan with sleek backed hair. And, a big mustache. Always going on about Cubans that he had saved.

"Why should I? Did you hear that crash?"

"Yeah, anyway," Mississippi started, "Texas Alaska, Louisiana, and me are going to make disaster movie about global warming."

"That sounds good but we should include a scene about rescuing poor Cubans from a storm."

Louisiana ignored the comment and asked, "Why is Alaska in it? What does he have to with us?" he was very irritated with Alaska buzzing around lately.

"He is giving money for it and he is Texas' friend." Mississippi said.

* * *

Of course Alfred had heard that damm noise. Some yelling then a giant crash. Before that there were screams and a gun shoot. But whatever this always happened when the states were here. There was a more pressing issue though there was a huge line to the bathroom. In fact when Alfred walked out of his room Kansas yelled no cutting. "What is up Kenny?" he asked the state with corn yellow hair.

"This is the line to the bathroom. Fucking Georgia is taking to long!"

"What about the other ones?"

"South Carolina and North Carolina." he said bitterly.

"But that is three what about-"

"California!"

"So what-" again from the kitchen came shouting. This time Alfred could hear the voices of New York, New Jersey, and Massachusetts were fighting and throwing something? Then another shouting match erupted. "Get that damm alligator away from me and Chicky!"

"Look keep that stupid chicken on a leash!" it was Florida and Kentucky.

Alfred called out, "I thought I said no pets!" it was like it went unheard.

"Finally what the fuck is up with this shit Georgia?" Virgina asked. Unlike Georgia she was a tomboy instead of beauty queen.

"Look I got to look my best!"

"It didn't work." the girl with bed head brown hair went to go use the bathroom. Now it went smoother.

* * *

"A musical! A country song musical with songs by George Strait and Dolly Pattarn!" Tennessee yelled to Alabama.

"What for the movie."

"I'm game!" shouted Arkansas a mop of yellow flashed.

"I guess." Alabama said. "As long as we do some southern rock." said the boy with long length straw hair.

"And Elvis songs too!"

"Great Elvis."

"I know isn't great I'm named after him."

"Yes, come on now lets go find more people to join." they spotted Kentucky petting his chicken.

"Oh, Kentucky!"

"Hey Dixy."

"So do you wanna be in our movie Sanders?

"I guess." said the dark haired boy with short hair.

"Mark!" called Alabama

"Hey."Missouri said.

"Want to be in our musical.

The freckled face trickster thought about then said, "Yes."

* * *

Michigan was drying his tears. He was tired of hearing about bad news about cars.

"What is wrong Buick?" Wisconsin asked.

"Nothing Cheddar. It's just the cars. Stupid Japan and Germany I can make cool cars too!" he pouted.

"Look we can use this on the movie we will make it about a family that is struggling it will be an eye opening drama."

"I like it." he said sadly.

"I already got Illinois and Minnesota to help."

"Pete and Dan? That's good."

* * *

Kansas, Oklahoma, and Nebraska, and, Iowa were all gathered in Iowa's room.

"Got it a horror movie with blood and monsters!" Nebraska said.

"Yes!" Iowa yelled.

"Awesome" Kansas said.

"Hells yeah!" Oklahoma high fived Nebraska.

* * *

Virgina had got her idea. "Look bro we can do a spy movie I'll be the spy and you be like the tech dude." Wes looked at his twin sister.

"Fine it seems everyone is doing something. But we need more people." suddenly she saw Indiana and Ohio walking by.

"You guys are going to be in my spy movie!"

"Fine." they both said.

"But comb your hair." Ohio said.

"What ever Henry." Delaware and Maryland were also but in the movie.

* * *

Vermont, Pennsylvania, Maine, New Hampshire, and, Connecticut already quietly discussed the best movie would be a historical one about American history from past to present I mean that was the point right?

* * *

California, Washington, Oregon and Hawaii were making it about a political activist who wanted to do some eco/gay rights/animal/poverty reform all while suffering starring in a rock band and leading steamy romances.

* * *

The final group of states were making a comedy romance. Actually Georgia had thought this up with the help of the Carolina sisters, the Dakota brothers, Wyoming, Montana and Idaho. Why these people because Georgia gave what they wanted. Of course she would be the leading lady and Montana the man. The Carolina sister got the guy they wanted and awesome wardrobe. Wyoming was going to get the movie in his place, the Dakota brothers got to look good, and Idaho got to look smart. Everything was going to plan. Suckers? Did they really think that they would get that stuff?

* * *

In the kitchen Alfred looked at Massachusetts, New York, New Jersey, and Nevada who got caught in the fight by accident. They were covered in food and the table and chairs were all broke.

"So I think we should make a mob movie." Nevada said for no reason.

"Actually, Frank that don't sound to bad." New York agreed.

"Yeah, New Jersey." agreed.

"Ok." Massachusetts said getting up.

"I want in on it it is so much better than the other ideas." Rhode Island said coming to get some cereal.

"Other ideas?" Alfred asked.

"Will everyone sorta grouped up and stuff so how about it?"

"Fine Ron." Massachusetts said to his neighboring state.

"I think we should discuss this." Alfred said. This had been a hard morning with pets, fights, bathrooms, and random gunfire, and food complaints. Sorry he didn't have any organic soy milk for California.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred had called the states to gather but only the ones that were in the kitchen were there.

"Look since we're here and there not were making our movie." New Jersey said.

"I'm sure there coming." Rhode Island said as he stuffed some cereal in his mouth. But, ten minutes passed and no one came. New York was getting annoyed.

"Hey ya dumb asses get the fuck down here!"

"Fuck off!" Virgina yelled back. The other states were upstairs being stubborn.

Maine was sitting in his bed with Vermont, Connecticut, New Hampshire, and Pennsylvania.

Pennsylvania was upset at New York yelling at him like that, "I am not going down there after that ass yelled at us like that." Phil said adjusting his glasses so his green eyes looked like cold mints.

"He is fucking annoying." Maine agreed. Maine had blond on brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I know he is Sam,"said Connecticut. He was laying on the edge of the bed thinking of there awesome movie. "Our movie is going to kick ass and it is the only movie that makes sense." everyone agreed with Ethan on that. Connecticut pushed some curly red hair away thinking of a haircut. He looked over at Vermont. Victor felt the gaze and spoke, "They said a movie about America so it only makes sense to do it on American History. But I doubt that they will agree. I mean we are competing with aliens and spies." New Hampshire thought about the last thing he said. Maybe they need another angle. He sat up and patted down his wiry neon blond hair. James spoke up, "I think think Vermont's got a point we should storta make it like the Hangover yet still historic."

"That is impossible!" Pennsylvania shouted.

"But we have to get our movie picked Ethan screamed back. "We need something like this and no one else is doing this!"

"Come on Phil it isn't a bad idea."

"Fine, but let's try to keep it accurate."

Kansas was walking up into Oklahoma's room. Pretty soon Iowa and Nebraska walked in. this going to be the best horror flick ever, thought Nebraska. His brown hair shined in the morning.

"Nat did you hear that?" Iowa asked. Burgundy colored hair waving around.

"Yeah I did Aaron. It was New York or something."

"Whatever he is always yelling." Kansas said as he shook some strands of long blond hair away from his face. Oklahoma a heavy sleeper looked at everyone.

"Good morning Tyson." Kansas said petting his hair. Oklahoma pushed his hand away and said, 'I heard shouting."

"It was New York I think." Nebraska said.

"I think that the guy should be some guy that got his crop burned down by a bunch of teenagers. And then he is brought back from the dead by his distraught son." Oklahoma jumped in.

"I know!" said Kansas, "Then he gets machine parts put on him like a chain saw and hammer."

"Yep then he goes after the teens." Iowa added.

"I can see a whole bunch of sequels." Nebraska smiled. "Should we go downstairs?"

"We better." Kansas agreed as they all exited the room.

North Dakota looked at his brother South Dakota.

"Come on South a love story? I heard there making one of those disaster movies!"

"Look North, this is the ligament movie and anyway South Carlina is in it." he said to his twin.

"So you think Montana is going to be in it Ryan?" South Dakota thought about it before answering,

"Yeah lets go see." they stalked into a dark room. There was a boy with a tuff of chestnut hair. Eyes glued to the television.

"Mason?" North Dakota asked.

"Watching Sponge bob Bryan." he said.

"Are you going to be in the movie?" the other twin tried.

"Sure I mean I have to." he started laughing. "Oh that Sponge.". Suddenly the door slammed open. In came pouring a whole bunch of states. "We're havin the meetn here." South Carolina exclaimed.

"Ok." Mason said.

"And turn off the TV!" Georgia yelled.

"Hey I was watching that it was the part where Mermaid man comes out!"

"Never mind" Idaho walked to the middle of the room, "We need to discuss this-.

"We are making a comedy romance-"

"Yea." North Dakota said sarcastically.

"We have a plan to make our movie work." North Carolina said.

"So the movie will be in my state?" Wyoming asked shyly. He had stringy long blond hair to his back that was very light and very light blue eyes.

"Yeah. You see if we all vote for you then we can go with our own ideas." North Carolina finished.

"Ok so let is go downstairs and I will present the case." Georgia called out.

"Wait for us Scarlett!" South Carolina yelled. They all left even though North Dakota had to drag out Montana who attempted to put the TV on again.

"California has arrived!" suddenly there were camera flashes. The tall tanned blond wrote an autograph for Rhode Island who looked confused. Massachusetts, New York, and New Jersey rolled there eyes at there more flamboyant brother. He was closely followed by Hawaii, Oregon, and Washington. Who were all wearing sunglasses and had there cell phones open. "The star is here!" he announced striking a pose as Oregon snapped a picture.

"This is my posse Hawaii stylist," he pointed to dark skinned boy with dark hair and black eyes, "Oregon agent" Oregon had wavy brown hair and bright green eyes, "Washington my nutritionist." The state had red hair and green yellow eyes" they all struck a pose.

"This is fun!" Oregon said. The others laughed along.

"Alfred can you be my body guard?" California asked.

"Why?"

"Your gonna need one if you don't shut it!" New Jersey said annoyed.

"So the movie at my place will be about this dude who is a hot actor, rock star, who campaigns for the use of weed, gay rights, the earth, animal rights, and adopts kids from like Africa and stuff!"

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Georgia snapped. "What about a romantic feel good comedy?"

"I think both ideas suck." Massachusetts chimed in looking evilly at both groups. Nevada who had been quiet until now spoke up. "Actually, we were thinking about making a mob movie."

"Yeah that sounds more interesting than both." the groups were clearly divided. In the kitchen were New York, Massachusetts, New Jersey, Rhode Island, and Nevada were in the kitchen. California and his posse were in the middle of the room. On the left side of the room was Georgia and her group. When someone else came.

"Sorry were late." apologized Kentucky.

"That's ok Kentucky not everyone is here." Alfred said looking at the new arrivals. When something fell from the top floor or rather telported? It was the four corner states and Tony. He often stayed with New Mexico. "So our movie is aliens vs. the guardians of the earth." Arizona said happily.

"Too bad we are not doing that shit look I've got the lasted in green technology. And I got tax credits I just wrote them in so the movie will have to be at my house." Massachusetts said.

"Yeah, I guess New York agreed. The alternative being California's dumb ass house.

Illinois heard a lot of noise downstairs again. He was trying to check his stocks for god sake. When Minnesota came in followed by Michigan, and Wisconsin. He regarded them then went back to his computer.

"Come on Pete we need to go to the meeting."

"So that is the noise."

"I have to back my case about why the movie should be in my state." Michigan said. Illinois nodded his almost black hair as his black onyx eyes looked at him.

"Fine the stocks seem to be doing better. GM is a little better." Buick just nodded.

"Did you get the movie outline I sent you?" Minnesota asked. Illinois nodded as he took in Minnesota's almost white blond hair and ice blue eyes. Wisconsin stood next to him he had hair the color of nacho cheese and bright brown eyes. "Yeah sounds good." he smiled. Buick looked better a little more hope filled his steel gray eyes and black hair shown. It made Wisconsin feel better.

"So we better join them because New York is going to get mad."

"Who cares Carl?" Illinois laughed as they went out.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Wes hit his sister. They both had red hair and dark ivy eyes.

"Whatever he is always yelling."

"Liz just calm down." West Virgina pleated with his sister Virgina.

"Ok hey! Indiana, Ohio, Delaware, and, Maryland get your asses in here if we are going to fight that bitch Georgia we need to group together. The states came in.

"I actually agree with you," Maryland spoke up, a girl with brown hair that was cut in layers and had bangs with mahogany brown eyes, "she is annoying and needs to go."

"You can be like my spy team, Wes is going to be in charge of computers, Delaware you can be like the driver. The boy looked and said, "Cool." he had wavy black hair and eyes sharp like a hawk.

"And Ohio you are gonna be the guy who has the cool gadgets." Ohio had dark curly hair and blue eyes. "I guess I'm cool with that."

"Indiana you can be the information guy!" he looked at her he had pale blue eyes and dark short hair. "What do you mean?"

"Ok like you know the history of all the stuff we need to steal."

"Oh this is kinda like National Treasure? Alright I got and you and Maryland are the ones who actually steal the stuff, West Virgina is the one who like cracks computer codes, and Delaware will drive like planes, cars boats whatever. Ohio is the one who gets these cool gadgets and weapons nice."

Tennessee watched as Texas ran around with an assault rifle. But then saw Alabama arguing with Mississippi. "I have coast to!"

"Look talk to Alaska about it."

"What is wrong?"

"Oh nothings. Where is Missouri?

"I'm here." said the state with freckles. He had very light brown hair but dark brown eyes.

"Kentucky can you sing?" Alabama asked realizing that for a musical they all had to sing.

The boy with some with strawberry blond hair thought he had sapphire blue eyes.

"I never tried. I'm always busy with my derby and chicken."

"Ok Arkansas what about you?"

"Yes." the blond browned hair boy put on his ipod and started singing a Green Day song. Alabama waved his hand in the air.

"No you can't." Arkansas' green eyes flashed with hate.

"Yes I can, you can't listen." Missouri got between the feuding pair.

"Now calm down you haven't asked if I can sing."

"Ok go."

"I can't put I think we can just lip sync."

"Ok we can handle this later. Let's just go downstairs." Tennessee said. He had a headache maybe he should've been that stupid spy movie. He ran his hands through his thick black hair and went downstairs.

It seemed to Alfred everyone was here and to his horror they were all it little groups. Wait he was missing some states. Then came two AK47s and the only two people who would hold them. It was Texas and Alaska. Florida followed. Then Mississippi was helping Louisiana walk. They sat on the couch Louisiana had his head in Texas' lap his midsection on Alaska, his thighs on Florida, and his feet on Mississippi.

"Ok so we are here I thought about the movie I have decided to make it in Wyoming." he waited as the room went slient.

"Really me!"

"Yeah, William you." Alfred told him happily.

"Not fair! What about Massachusetts?"

"Yeah, but-" he was cut short by Georgia.

"I think it is a great idea." she purred. She had her up in a bun it with blonde.

"Me to." South Dakota said after North Carolina hit him.

"What about the alien movie? It was going to be a blockbuster hit!" Utah shouted.

"I guess we can go-" cut short again.

"No we are doing a romantic comedy." Idaho said.

"What no one will ever watch that crap it needs to be an exciting spy movie!" Virgina yelled in Idaho's face. Alfred tried to pull them apart.

"Actually the requirements for the movie was to make a movie that really represents America correct?"

"Yeah." Alfred answered Pennsylvania.

"So our movie idea is a historical one showing the changes in America from past to present. With a comedic angle."

"No way that is to complicated." New York told him.

"What about an awesome horror movie where a farmer gets-"

"No not another one of those things." Connecticut said annoyed. Nebraska looked upset.

"Guys I'm the only one that can act so it has to be my house." California pointed to himself. Some people scoffed.

"But we are making a musical and you can't sing!" Tennessee told him.

"I can sing."

"You mean lip sing?" Alabama asked.

"What about a movie where a big disaster almost wipes Alaska and the gulf coast?" Alaska chimed in. all eyes looked at him. He smiled.

"Why do you have sombody on ya lap?" New Jersey asked.

"I'm not sure? But I think our idea is the best"

"What about a movie to make people realize how hard it is for regular families?" Michigan asked.

"That is to cliché." Alaska answered still smiling.

"I think-" poor Alfred couldn't talk today. The door opened.

"G'day yank forgot you invited me over?" Australia smiled.

"Look we can discuss this later I have to talk with Australia."

_I think I forgot to mention that the states or teenagers. They may not act like it but they are. I think I will add other countries who will help sorta to make the movie. This is late because I was sick. I get sick a lot so that's why things go kinda slow. _


End file.
